This invention is directed to a chewing gum dispenser which allows the user to carry one or more sticks of gum within the dispenser and to sever a stick of gum into one or more parts. The part of the stick of gum which is not immediately consumed is retained within the dispenser and the dispenser is sealed preventing the remaining portion of that stick of gum from being comtaminated until it is also consumed.
Chewing gum is usually sold in packs with each individual stick wrapped in a metal foil-paper protective wrap. This requires that the consumer be satisfied with the amount of gum which is dispensed in each individual stick. Personal preference among consumers is such that many times a stick of gum is more gum than the user wishes to chew. Faced with this dilemma the usual case is that the chewer breaks the stick of gum into parts and saves the part not chewed in one's purse or pocket. The exposed end of this partial stick of gum inevitably gets contaminated with lint, bits of makeup, or other particulate matter that is normally found in the lower recesses of purses or pockets. When the user then goes to chew this stick of gum the end portion so contaminated must be broken off and discarded resulting in waste of the unchewed portion of the stick of gum.